Hidden World
by veggie5
Summary: When Marguerite follows what seems to be a chance to find gems, she uncovers more than she bargained for. M/R and N/V!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hidden World  
by: veggie_5 :)  
  
Disclaimer: How can I own something I can't even watch?!? Stupid tv station won't show TLW cuz of stupidness.... oops... did i let that slip out? *shrugs sheepishly* No. I don't own it. I can't even watch season 3 for goodness sake! The story idea... i don't even know if i should claim i own that... so what exactly do i own? well... i have a whole lotta debt from university... if you want to take that, be my guest. ;)  
  
Pairing: M/R of course! what else would it be??? :)  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to all the wonderful LW fic writers and especially to Maggie! You are the BEST!!!! :) You can't begin to imagine how much I depend on you to find out what's happening on TLW... and I think it was prolly your fic that first inspired me to write this...  
  
A/N2:This is my absolute FIRST The Lost World fic ever! I never thought I would be able to write anything for TLW but i guess my muse decided it was time to give Marguerite and Roxton some attention. :) yay! I'll be honest with you, after reading this, it seems like i'm taking forever to get to where i want it to actually start. (uh... make sense?) So please be patient with me. I'm working towards something, ppl. Please please review!!!! Since it's my first LW fic I don't know how i'm doing. but NO FLAMES!!! that's just mean. if you want to help me improve, constructive critism is fine, also suggestions and ideas are welcome... but flames... those will be put out with my handy fire extinguisher...   
  
Now that i've rambled on enuff.... we return you to our regularly scheduled program now in progress....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Marguerite! Will you stop dawdling around and help me find those plants that Challenger wanted?"  
  
"My dear, Roxton, what fun would there be in doing that?" She smirked as she flipped her hair and sauntered off in the opposite direction. Roxton stood there dumbfounded. That woman will be the death of me yet! He sighed as he continued his search. Marguerite infuriated him beyond his wits, yet he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he thought about Marguerite during her less temperamental moments. True, they were sparse and quick lived, but those were the moments when she trusted him enough to let her guard down and let him see the real her.   
  
He stared into space, recalling just last week when she had excused herself early from the dinner   
table and stood on the balcony.   
  
**flashback**  
  
Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had followed her. Leaning against the doorpost, he saw her take off her necklace and clutch it to her chest. With her head bowed down and her   
shoulders hunched forwards, she sighed deeply and continued to stand almost motionless except for the bob of her shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled. Roxton's heart broke at the sight of Marguerite, HIS Marguerite, in pain (even though he would never admit that out loud). He knew he would never fully understand the pain Marguerite bore on her shoulders, but he wanted to understand, wanted her to confide in him. They both stood in silence for a while until a small whisper escaped her lips, "Why?..."  
  
She had sounded like a lost little child, and all Roxton wanted to do was to take away her sadness. He took a step towards her when the floorboard creaked slightly. Marguerite's head   
shot up and she whirled around to find Roxton's handsome face looking on with concern etched in his eyes.   
  
"Dear God! What are you trying to do, John? Give me a heart attack?!"   
  
"I... I was...uh... I mean..." Roxton fumbled to come up with an entire sentence, but the words   
just wouldn't come out.  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Just how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Marguerite, I just wanted to..." Roxton voice softened, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Look, I don't need you to coddle me like a helpless child. I'm a big girl, John."  
  
*Don't I know it.* Roxton thought quietly. But instead of voicing his thoughts he looked directly into her eyes and spoke gently. "I know you are Marguerite. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." He expected her to snap at him with another biting remark, but to his surprise she smiled as she walked to him.  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder and with all the sincerity in her heart she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
**end of flashback**   
  
Now she was back to her usual self. Always looking for the next "shiny thing" that caught her eye. "Don't wander off too far, Marguerite." He shouted to her retreating form.   
Marguerite smiled as she heard Roxton's voice. Always the protector, he was. She couldn't help   
but admire the way he was always looking out for her safety. It was just another reasons why she lov... She stopped her train of thought as something out of the corner of her eye glittered.   
Hypnotized by its shimmer, she walked cautiously towards it.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew... if you made it all the way here... kuddos to you! :) anywho... see that small little purply-blue button...???  
yah the one down there... please review..  
  
||  
||  
||  
||   
\ /  
\/ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine! i mean... if i owned them do you think i'd be here in this small town (ahem... which just so happens to be the hometown of David Orth) *grin* in university studying for finals next week??? didn't think so...  
  
A/N: YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST! It's pretty sad how giddy I was when I saw the number of reviews... :) But your reviews have definitely made me feel welcome to the LW fanfic world.. :) I'm so giddy right now i think i'll give a shameless plug... if you haven't already read Maggie's "Lost Souls" and "Curse or Blessing?" go read it! :) also...there are a lot of really good writers... just go into the reviews for this and just click on one of the signed reviewers... anywho. i've been really thinking about where i'm taking this story... i'm not too sure i like chapter 3.. so that's prolly going to be going through some heavy re-modeling... :) and i have finals next week... so i'm not sure when i'll get the time to fix chapter 3... so please be patient with me and i'll try to work on it whenever i find the time.  
  
A/N2: i just noticed i seem to switch scenes really quickly for the first part of this short chapter... hopefully it's not too confusing...  
  
now... onto the show....  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
Roxton had finally collected all the specimens that Challenger required and packed all his belongings. "Marguerite, I've found everything we were looking for. Of course, no thanks to   
you..." His voice trailed off as he didn't hear a sign of Marguerite anywhere near by. He   
looked up slowly. "Marguerite...? I don't have time for your childish games. Where are you   
hiding?" After a moment of silence, Roxton sighed, and started his search for Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite was entranced by the glimmer of light coming from the cave. Carefully she entered the   
cave and followed the light. *Hmm, I wonder what jewel could cause this sparkle?* Marguerite continued deeper into the cave, hoping that she would be rewarded with a large gem of some sorts to add to her collection.  
  
Roxton wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been trekking through the sweltering heat in search of Marguerite and was rewarded with aching feet, a sore back and a small headache from the sun.   
  
"Blast that woman!" He yelled out loud to no one in particular. In another couple of hours the   
sun would begin to set. He was already exhausted and wanted nothing more than to head back to the tree house. Mumbling a few choice words, he started his long search for a certain lovable but very infuriating woman.  
  
It had seemed like hours since Marguerite had first entered the cave. She had been wandering   
aimlessly, following one speck of light. But no matter how far she walked, it didn't seem to get her any closer to her destination. Frustrated and extremely tired, she stopped to give her feet a rest. She slowly slumped to the ground and sprawled herself in the dirt.   
  
*Where on earth is this light leading me? If I come out of this cave empty handed, I'm sure to get a long, boring lecture from Roxton about wandering alone in a cave, wasting my time in search of a bauble.*  
  
She lowered her head in her hands and groaned. She could already picture the look of disapproval on his face. Surprisingly, Marguerite found that she actually cared about Roxton's opinion of her.  
  
Wallowing in self-pity, a sudden small gust of wind swept over her, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.  
  
Looking up, she saw an unusual mist head back in the direction she came from. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
*I just came from that bloody direction!!!* She thought incredulously. But to her disbelief, as she turned the corner, she found herself in a hidden room of some sorts. *This was definitely not here before. How could I have missed something like this the first time?* Her eyes wandered around the room. It was as if she had entered an underground medieval chamber. There was a large round table in the centre of the room which was surrounded by 13 chairs. One chair however, seemed to be larger and fancier than the rest. If Marguerite didn't know any better, it looked like a throne fit for a king. The room was surrounded by candles and the walls were covered with beautiful tapestries and paintings. Marguerite allowed her hand to brush along the frames of the paintings as she examined her surroundings.  
  
That was when she saw a gleam of light. Her eyes widened. That had to be the cause of her entering the cave. At the end of the mysterious room was a full-length mirror. The candlelight glimmered against the mirror giving off a shiny glow to the room. She slowly walked towards it. The closer she got, the more the mirror shimmered like water. Unconsciously, her hand reached out to touch the shimmering mirror. To her surprise, her hand went through the mirror. *That's odd.* Of course, Marguerite's curiosity got the better of her and she put her hand further into the mirror until her entire arm seemed to be through the mirror. It was then when she heard the whispers. An eerie voice seemed to call to her. Beckoning her to enter. As if some invisible magnetic force was pulling her in, she stepped through the mirror.  
  
Stumbling face forward, she was rewarded with a face full of dirt. Looking up, she moaned, "Oh great. I've wasted all this time to find another entrance to the cave. I will never hear the end of this."  
  
Obviously not amused, she started to head back to the tree house, unbeknownst to a pair of watchful eyes.   
  
TBC...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how is it that whenever i'm done... it seems like i haven't written anything... but while thinking of it.. it seems really really long??? strange. anywho..i'm STILL setting up for the actual plot... :) yah yah... i know... i'm taking my sweet l'il time.. but please review... flames however will be used to roast marshmellows (hmmm... marshmellows *drool*...) and then will be put out with my fire extinguisher.. cuz "only YOU can prevent forest fires"... um... okey... i'm going to go.. cuz i'm just rambling...  
  
see that button (and yes TLWROX, mine is purply-blue *smiles*) down there??? click on it and speak your mind...   
  
yes.. that button...  
||  
||  
||  
||  
\/ 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Okey... I haven't found the time to write anything substantial... but I wanted to just throw out this really short blurb in the meantime. Reviews are SOOOO appreciated!!!! :) i know this is going slowly... why? i'm not really sure. if i made it longer... you'd have to wait quite a while for anything new... so without further ado...   
  
***********************************************  
  
Roxton was still in search of Marguerite when he came across a small cave. The sky was a shade of red, orange and purple. In another hour or so, he would only have the moonlight to guide him back home. He was getting more and more fed up with Marguerite.   
  
  
*Why I ought to just leave her here! HA! Let's see how she would feel. It would serve her right! That woman didn't even bother to let me know where she was going. Who on earth does she think she is? And on top of things, now I'm moving further away from the tree house just to look for her. She better believe that she'll be getting an earful when I catch up to her!*   
  
  
Roxton would have continued with his inner rantings but he the light sound of footsteps alerted him to the fact that he was not alone anymore. "Marguerite?"  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
Instinctively, his hand moved towards his rifle. "I'm not going to play anymore of your ridiculously childish games, Marguerite. I'm tired, hungry and I just want to go back."   
  
  
Still there was no answer.  
  
  
"Marguerite. Show yourself. This isn't funny anymore…" The sound of footsteps made Roxton's head snap to the entrance of the cave. Roxton started to worry a bit. Maybe it wasn't Marguerite after all. He pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the cave while slowly creeping towards it. There was definitely someone walking towards him. He moved to the side of the entrance and prepared to attack. The footsteps were getting louder as whoever it was, was nearing the exit.   
  
  
He silently counted in his head. One, two, THREE! He jumped out grabbed the mysterious person by the shoulder and was greeted by the most high piercing scream he had ever heard in his entire lifetime.  
  
TBC...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
whoo boy, when i said short, i meant it.... :) i technically SHOULD be studying... blech.... exams are evil! so, i'm sorry if this chapter doesn't have much substance to it... ah well...   
  
now is the part where i insert my shameless begging for reviews.... "please please please review!"  
  
the button is right down there... all's you gots to do is click on it... :)  
  
||  
||  
||  
||  
\/ 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Now if i owned TLW... David Orth wouldn't be only a recurring guest, Summerlee would be back and it would have enough Canadian content to make the CRTC happy and I would be able to see season 3 on the blasted tv!!!! ARGH! So what does this sudden outburst mean? .... ....  
.... I DON'T OWN TLW!!!  
  
A/N: I must warn you. I decided to add the other explorers to this fic and suddenly this chapter took on a mind of its own. Once they started talking, they wouldn't be quiet. So I just let them continue... :)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
His arms immediately flew to his ears to try to block out the pain that he was being subjected to. He stared in shock at the source of the horrific noise.  
  
"Confound it, Marguerite! Why in god's name didn't you respond when I called you? Look at how dark it's gotten. We'll be lucky to make it back before the others are well in bed." He reached for her arm. Being as impatient as he was, he was liable to fling her over his shoulders and carry her back home. But knowing Marguerite as well as he did, he wasn't surprised to see her jerk her arm out of his grip. However, he was surprised when she opened her mouth.  
  
"Unhand me! That is no way to handle a lady of the court!" She snapped in a regal tone.   
  
Roxton's jaw dropped momentarily before he was able to compose himself again. "What the devil are you talking about??? Now hurry up! The others must be worried sick. We were only supposed to be gone a couple of hours." He reached out again. This time, Marguerite not only stepped away from him she turned and fled in the opposite direction.  
  
*What mind games is that cursed woman up to now???* Marguerite was running uncharacteristically slow and he was able to catch up with her easily. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and swung her around to face him. "Will you stop doing that?! My feet are sore and I'm hungry. Now don't force me to do something I'll regret. I may be a gentleman, but I DO have my limits."   
  
"And what WOULD you do? Swing me over your shoulder and drag me back with you? What an improper thing to do to a lady of my stature." She taunted.  
  
"A lady of YOUR stature?! And I'm bloody King of England!" And in the blink of an eye he hauled Marguerite onto his shoulder and headed back to the tree house with her kicking and screaming the entire journey back home.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Standing alone on the balcony, Veronica tried to suppress a yawn but she couldn't stop it from escaping her. She heard footsteps approach from behind and felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. She smiled inwardly. And to think that only a year ago she had been living in the tree house all alone.   
  
"It's getting late. Maybe you should turn in for the night." His voice was soothing and she closed her eyes. "Veronica?"  
  
Reluctantly, Veronica opened her eyes and turned around to face her friend. "I'm fine, Malone. I was just worried. Roxton and Marguerite should have been back by now."   
  
"I'm sure they're fine. Roxton wouldn't let anything happen to Marguerite." He said, in hopes to reassure the beautiful blond that had captured his heart.  
  
She sighed, "I know that they are both capable of taking care of themselves. But…" She abruptly turned away.  
  
"But what, Veronica?" Malone pressed.  
  
She shook her head. "For about half of my life I've been living alone. No one to worry about except myself. Then your expedition… it stranded you all. I've never had anyone to worry about… to care about until now. And one day, you'll find your way back home. And then I'll be alone all over again." Malone stepped in front of her and tilted her head to look him straight in the eye.  
  
"We don't need to think about that, just yet. We'll worry about that when the time comes."  
  
She smiled sheepishly, "I'd miss you."   
  
Malone's eyes widened as he was unable to stop a grin from forming.   
  
Horrified at her sudden openness she quickly added, "… all. I'd miss you all."  
  
Noticing her discomfort, he decided not to press on the subject further. But he stowed it away in his head for future references when the timing was right. "Even Marguerite?" He joked.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes. Even Marguerite." She chuckled. She snuck a peak over her shoulder again.  
  
"I'm sure they just lost track of time and decided to pitch camp for the night. They'll be back by tomorrow morning, you'll see. Who knows, maybe they're bickering so much that they didn't even notice nightfall."   
  
Veronica laughed. "Maybe you're right." Another yawn escaped her lips. "It is getting late. And I'm sure they're fine. I guess I'll head in for the night." They turned to leave the balcony and head for their respective rooms. That is until they heard a screech.  
  
"UNHAND ME YOU BEAST!!!"   
  
They looked at each other knowingly. "They're baaack." They said in perfect unison.   
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
plot? what plot? *grin* and i honestly have no idea where n/v came from... it just sorta slipped out.. *shifts eyes* :) hee hee... okey. I'm handing out hints to what's exactly wrong and where this story is going. Chapter 5 definitely starts the action, tho. (finally) *shrugs shoulder* I know it's taken a while. But I just didn't want to combine everything into one big monster chapter. and suddenly it dragged out longer than i expected.  
  
Shameless begging..   
  
please please please review... as one great writer said, "Review are motivating" .. and it's true. Just to let authors know that ppl are even reading their stuff... and of course the whole making ppl happy... :) I appreciate every single one... and btw, TLWROW you're really good at this whole guessing thing... am i really that transparent... :) lol!  
Member.. reviews are always nice.. button's just down there. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? You know I don't own TLW.   
  
A/N: I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :) sorry... i'm happy... exams are over! and quite frankly, i don't care how well i did... all's i know is that i'm done! :) okey... now that that's done... i just wanted to give a big thanx to you ppls who are taking the time (all of i dunno... one-two minutes *grin*) to review... you can't imagine how happy i get when i see a review... specially from authors of fics that i LOVE!!! Just the fact that you're even bothering to read my little fic overwhelms me! As i promised, chapter 5, with a little action in it too. (gasp!) Something that i have noticed is that my writing style has kinda taken a nose-dive... I'm not exactly sure why. But i'll work on that. Oh. And i'm not too happy with this chapter... so i might take the weekend to fix it up... but since i'm in a good mood.. i decided to celebrate by posting this anywayz... hope it's not too horrible.  
  
A/N2: are ppl still even reading this??? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! they're keeping me from giving up on this fic... cuz i really don't know where i want this to go anymore... i mean, i have an idea.. but... feedback is always appreciated!  
  
A/N3: one more thing... i upped the rating...(not by much).... but yah. ... uh... i'll shut up now... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Veronica and Malone headed out to meet their friends by the elevator. Challenger was already sitting by the kitchen table indulging himself in some brandy. "Finally those two have decided to return." He turned his head to the elevator and called out, "I asked you two to collect some plants in the morning! What on earth took you so long?" He took another sip of brandy.  
  
"Knowing those two, they were probably too busy in a heated lover's spat to even notice the sun go down." Ned whispered to Veronica.  
  
"Ned!" Veronica exclaimed and jokingly punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"What? It's probably true. Either that, or they were too busy doing something else…" Wiggling his eyebrows and smiling innocently, he went to pour himself a glass of brandy.  
  
"Ned, your mind is in the gutter."   
  
"Who me?" He pointed to himself and pretended to be shocked. "I was just implying that maybe they stopped off to collect rocks, what were YOU thinking, Veronica?" He playfully nudged her.  
  
As Roxton entered the elevator with Marguerite still over his shoulder he yelled up, "We would have been back sooner if it weren't for her! Blasted woman decided that she wanted to get lost for the entire day!"   
  
She continued to squirm, and Roxton was struggling to keep her still. Suddenly her foot successfully connected with his stomach. "For crying out loud, woman! You just kicked me in the stomach!" His voice echoed throughout the tree house.  
  
Veronica couldn't help but giggle at Roxton's outburst. "I wonder what exactly they're up to."  
  
"Probably still having their little spat."   
  
Challenger looked up. "Sounds more like a wrestling match down there. I think I'll retire for the night." And with that, the professor decided to exit before he was an unwilling spectator to a fistfight.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay a little longer. Maybe she'll slug him!" Ned laughed.  
  
"Ned. I can't believe you! I, for one don't want to be around to see those two at each other's throats. And you shouldn't either." She looked on disapprovingly.  
  
"But it makes for good entertainment, Veronica."  
  
"Malone…" She warned. Having no other choice, the reported decided to go to bed.  
  
"Fine. But you must know I'm throwing away a great opportunity for a hilarious story…"   
  
"I demand that you release me at once! The King would highly disapprove of this unruly behaviour! I'm warning you if you don't put me down this instant…"  
  
Sick and tired of Marguerite's non-stop babbling, he clamped his hand over her mouth. *Ah, the blessed sound of silence.* He closed his eyes and sighed. Until he felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his hand. His eyes darted to his hand which had suddenly gained a fresh set of teeth marks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite looked up into the sky. *Great. The sun's gone down. And where in God's name is Roxton. Bloody fool! If he left without me…* She was interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig. Her head jerked up and she was suddenly very alert. "Roxton?" Her voice barely above a whisper. She heard another twig snap on the other side of her. *This can't be good.* It was definitely NOT Roxton. "Whoever or whatever is out there, you better watch it. I'm not afraid to use this." She said as she waved her gun in the air. But before she even realized it, she was grabbed from behind. A strong arm pulled her hand forcibly behind her back, causing the gun to fall to the ground. Another hand was clamped over her mouth.  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in the forest? Huh? It's not safe for a lady to be out wandering at night unaccompanied." His breath reeked of a foul stench and Marguerite had to suppress the bile from rising in her throat.  
  
Four other men emerged from their hiding places. *Where was Roxton when she needed him?* Before the others could come any closer she decided that it was now or never. She bit hard onto the hand of her attacker and stomped hard on his foot. She turned and tried to bolt down the forest. But she wasn't fast enough. Another pair of arms reached for her. She kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs. If she was going down, she wasn't going to go without a fight. But there were too many of them, and their strength far outweighed hers. One forced her to the ground.  
  
"She's a feisty one, isn't she? Let's use that energy for something else, shall we?" His face sneered at her and she fought to keep her tears from shedding. As the man tore her blouse she continued to fight his groping hands and with one last effort she screamed for help. She closed her eyes in terror at the inevitable.  
  
Suddenly she heard a groan and the sounds of a struggle. Her eyes snapped open. Roxton! But to her surprise she saw a blond woman punch her attacker while a flock of other men were also fighting with the other attackers. Roxton, however, was nowhere to be found.   
  
Once all the attackers were lying unconscious, the woman walked towards her. Marguerite's eyes were flush with tears, making it extremely difficult to see. She noted the strange clothing the woman and men were wearing. It reminded her of the fantasy stories of Robin Hood and his Merry Men in jolly old England. As her saviour approached, she opened her mouth to vocalize her undying gratitude until her eyes focussed on the face of the woman. She sputtered in total shock, "Veronica???…."   
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's going on? There are TWO Marguerites???? hee hee.. that outta make Roxton happy *grin*... either that, or drive him to insanity. lol! alright. i'm strange... but i blame the heat! i wish i had air-con!!! anywho... reviews would be great! remember... flames = marshmellows = yum  
  
btw, CrimsonCat i didn't even notice that little triple rhyming thingy... when i went back to see what you were talking about i laughed out loud...!!! and i'm not changing it either.. i think it's funny. :)  
  
the little rectangular button's just down there... begging you to click and then review... ;) 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Hellos! I'm finally back with another chapter. Yes, it's taken me a while to get this out. But I now have to compete for the computer, so it took longer than I thought. Anywho, just wanted to make sure everyone doesn't get confused. Marg in caps is the one who we obviously know isn't the "right" Marguerite. What exactly is her deal, is still yet to be confirmed. lol :) but yes. Please review. I'd love to hear what you think. I write slow.. and I apologize for that. I hope to get the next chapter up asap.  
  
Sorries.. I'm kinda giddy… since there's a possibility that a friend can tape an episode of TLW (season 3) so I might actually get to watch "The Elixer"…. lol.. I'm so pathetic… ;) I've never seen any of them…. Stupid NewVR…. :( ahem  
  
A great big THANK YOU! to those who've reviewed. I really really appreciate it. You can't imagine how happy it makes me. You guys inspire me… and of course… it's your writing that got me to start in the first place… so yah… a lot of you should be hurrying with putting new chapters out!!! Yah.. that means YOU! :) Again, une mille fois merci! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roxton looked at MARGUERITE in horror and then back again to his bitten hand.  
  
"I told you you'd be sorry." She smirked. The elevator came to a halt and Roxton stepped forward. A hand stopped him from moving. "I demand that you return me to the castle at once!"  
  
Blinking in confusion, Roxton ignored her and pushed pass her. "Where are you going? I told you, return me at once! Don't you dare ignore me! I'm talking to you! Hey…" Roxton removed his hat and boots and headed straight for a LARGE glass of brandy. He sat down and took a swig of the alcohol, hoping it would take away the throbbing pain in his head, feet and now his hand. But MARGUERITE wasn't going to allow him any peace until she got her way. She stepped off the elevator and stalked up to Roxton. "Now look here, I'm not going to stop until you listen to me. If you think that by sitting there gorging on alcohol is going to shut me up… well, you've got another thing coming to you if you…"  
  
"For heaven's sake, Marguerite!" Roxton rolled his eyes. He loved this woman, but she was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!" She yelled.  
  
It was then, Malone emerged. "Will you two please squabble elsewhere? Some of us ARE trying to get some rest."  
  
"Don't blame me, Malone. Blame loud mouth over there." Roxton said bluntly as his head nodded in the direction of MARGUERITE.  
  
"LOUD MOUTH?!" She shrieked.  
  
"See. Told you." The hunter smirked.  
  
Malone chuckled. *Yup, definitely a lover's spat.* "Alright, I'll leave you two to bicker amongst yourself like an old married couple. Just try to keep it down for the rest of our sake. Unlike you two, we need our sleep. Challenger is planning for a long hike to a cave to retrieve some samples."  
  
MARGUERITE slowly walked to Malone, swaying her hips seductively. When she was almost standing right in front of him she "accidentally" tripped. Malone's arms shot out to catch her but MARGUERITE thrust her arms forward and pushed Malone. They both tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Malone looked up in surprise. They were both sprawled on the ground with MARGUERITE lying right on top of him. He started to push himself up but MARGUERITE had no intention of getting up so soon. "Oh how clumsy of me." She said sweetly.  
  
"Uh, Marguerite, I'd like to get up now. Can you please get off of me?" The shy reported felt a sudden wave of heat spread over his face.  
  
"Of course Edward. A strong, handsome man like yourself needs his rest." She stroked the side of his face and slowly moved off of him. Malone still feeling a little flush from MARGUERITE'S strange behaviour, stood up and looked at MARGUERITE questioningly.  
  
Roxton, who had witnessed the entire exchange suddenly spit out the brandy he was enjoying. The liquid sprayed all over and he started to cough uncontrollably. Malone wanted nothing more than to retreat to his room. But before he was able to turn around and escape, MARGUERITE snaked her hand behind his head and whispered loud enough for Roxton to hear, "Edward? I just wanted to thank you for trying to save this damsel in distress. My knight in shining armour." And she placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
Roxton was fuming. If it was possible, one would be able to see the steam rising from his head. He got out of his seat and stormed towards Malone and MARGUERITE. As he opened his mouth he was suddenly cut off.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON???" They all turned to see Veronica standing with her arms firmly placed on her hips and her eyes shooting daggers towards the lip-locked couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hmm… I'm still kinda confused with myself as to why I ended this chapter like that… but no matter what.. I can't think of any excuse. ;) ah well… the weather is totally insane… I mean… yesterday there was SNOW!!! For goodness sake! It was snowing! And even now… my fingers are frozen as I'm typing… what's up with this country?! yah yah… I know I should be used to it… I mean.. living in my igloo and all… ;)  
  
…I still can't believe that someone really thought Canadians lived in igloos and had sled dogs and that our parliament was made out of ice… *shakes head* okey… enuff ranting for me… I'm done now.. 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: Alright… I have to admit I haven't been writing much…. been hitting writer's block for a while. But you've ppl have been so good to me.. a decided to toss out a tidbit… since I haven't been able to come up with anything decent yet. Sorries about my lack of updates and the fact that I still haven't actual answered any of the many questions you have… ;) it'll come.. in due time…  
  
A/N2: Wowie!!! First I want to give a big shout out to my fellow Canadians!!!! Sigh… I'm assuming you all have the US superstations to watch season 3…. BOO-URNS!!! Why can't they just air it on a Canadian station??? Yes. I'm still bitter. But… My friend taped an eppy for me. Too bad she's heading back to univ… or I'd bug her to tape them all for me!!!!!! lol… and btw, if you ever see "Talking to Americans" on tv… it's a must see!!!! Absolutely hilarious… yes… CONGRADULATIONS CANADA ON LEGALIZING THE STAPLER!  
  
Secondly… I want to give a great big hug to all of you who have been following this story from the beginning…(and even those who just started) I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! Your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy… ;)  
  
Thirdly…. (wow there's a thirdly?) I wanted to post this a while ago… but as ppl can see from my reviews… I couldn't sign in…. which put a major setback in my writing… and the sad thing… is my muse actually started writing another story… when I should be concentrating on finishing this one… ah well…. Onto my actually very short chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone just turned to stare at Veronica. Malone struggled from MARGUERITES embrace and stumbled towards the very angry blonde. "I… I have no … I didn't… She…. I…." But Malone was unable to come up with a coherent sentence.  
  
MARGUERITE had a smug look on her face while Roxton and Veronica stared at her in horror. "Just what on earth were you thinking?!" Veronica pointed an accusing finger at MARGUERITE who wore a smirk that never left her face.  
  
"Why, Veronica, I never thought you'd be the JEALOUS type."  
  
Roxton finally spoke up, "What is wrong with you??? You've been acting strange ever since the cave! It's like you've been possessed!"  
  
"My dear John Roxton, I was just thanking Malone for his act of bravery." She turned to Malone and smiled sweetly, "My hero." Her hand reached again towards Malone. "Let us leave the jungle girl to her savage ways and why don't you and I…"  
  
"JUNGLE GIRL?!" She lunged towards MARGUERITE. Malone stepped in front of Veronica and struggled to hold her back from killing the peculiar behaving MARGUERITE. It was then that Challenger decided to join the festivities.  
  
"What in blazes is going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on! Marguerite has been possessed by God only knows what!!!" He stalked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What on earth is wrong with you?! I WANT THE TRUTH!" He shook her firmly and stared in her eyes. Suddenly, he noticed something different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he knew that this was not HIS Marguerite. *Hah! MY Marguerite? She would kill me if I ever told her that. Probably would lecture me on how she didn't belong to any man.* MARGUERITE could feel his intense gaze burning into the very depths of her soul and it made her squirm but Roxton had a firm grip on her. MARGUERITE could feel tears welling up in her eyes and suddenly the barriers were broken and a flood of tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Roxton felt a wave of guilt rush over him. He loosened his grip on MARGUERITE and wiped her tear stricken face with his thumb. Quietly, Malone ushered Veronica to her room and Challenger had retired back to his room as well, leaving the two alone in a warm embrace.  
  
"Marguerite. You know how much I care about you. Please. Tell me what's wrong." His voice was soothing to her ears as he gently stroked her hair like she was a delicate flower.  
  
She looked up at him and choked back a sob. "Please Marguerite…."  
  
"Roxton…" she began, "I'm not YOUR Marguerite. I'm from another world."  
  
TBC…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi ho! I know… I know… that didn't do much… but eh… whatever… ;) now I'm off to write the next chapter… since this one was way too short in my opinion… ah well… my muse has decided to take a long vacation… but maybe a review might shorten it's trip… :) I'll be forever grateful…  
  
Clicky on the button down there… and use those fingers of yours to typeroo… okey.. I'm giddy… hey. I have an excuse. I have an eppy of season 3 TLW on tape!!! Common… I'm allowed to be… :) right, right? 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: Alright. I've gone to the official site and I've seen the preview for "Trapped". O-M-G!!!! I will CRY if something happens to the tape I'm sending my friend who's been so kind to record it for me…. I'm serious. I will honestly cry….!!! I mean, common… that's major m/r shipper stuff happening in that eppy!!!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! :) sorries, I'm just SO excited! :)  
  
Yes. This chapter has taken a while to get out of me. my muse visited just in time to finish this chapter… hopefully the next won't take as long and won't be as difficult to think up. Thank you ppls for your support! I LOVE YOU! The TLW fic world has been so great to me!!! You ppl are an inspiration! :) hope this chapter isn't a disappointment…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Veronica???…" Marguerite was finding it difficult to form words. She clutched at her torn blouse.  
  
"And to what pleasure do I owe this visit of yours to my humble forest, Lady Marguerite de Kruxington?" She offered her hand to help Marguerite up.  
  
"Kruxington?" Marguerite looked around at the others in confusion. "What's with the costumes, Veronica?"  
  
"Costumes? Milady, I'm quite sure that it is I who should be asking that very question. What would the court think? You're definitely not in suitable attire, especially for a lady such as yourself." VERONICA scoffed. "I would return you back to the castle right now, but as it turns out, if I'm caught within a mile of that place, the *king* would have my head on a silver platter."  
  
Marguerite stood up and with one hand brushed away the dirt from her blouse and skirt. "I can't say that I have the slightest idea of what you're talking about. Castle? King? Where on earth am I?"  
  
Just then a young blond man rushed up. "Here, Milady." He draped a large blanket over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you…" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized she was looking at a man who looked exactly like Malone.  
  
"Sir Edward of Mallory. Well… former Sir Edward. Now I'm just Edward. And it's always my pleasure to help a beautiful lady as yourself." He bowed slightly.  
  
Marguerite's head started to spin and she felt herself lose her footing. Edward steadied her and turned to VERONICA. "I think that the lady has had enough excitement for the day. We should head back to the campsite."  
  
Edward helped Marguerite onto a horse as VERONICA motioned him away from Marguerite.  
  
"Why are we helping her? She's betrothed to Prince John's son. And it just so happens that Prince John has a generous price on all of our heads…" VERONICA whispered while shaking her head disapprovingly. "If we get caught bringing her back… we're all dead. Might as well jump off a cliff. It's suicide! Plain and simple."  
  
"We can't just leave her here. She should be at the castle, where she belongs. Besides, she has done nothing wrong. It's not her fault that her future father in-law has it in for us. Veronica, you know what we have to do."  
  
"Yes I do. Point that horse in the right direction and let the wind take her back to the castle!"  
  
Edward rolled his eyes. "Veronica…", he gave her the 'we have to do the right thing' look.  
  
"Fine. Now stop that annoying smirking before I change my mind." She laughed and lightly nudged Edward. "How is it that you always get your way when you make that face?"  
  
"Because I'm so irresistibly handsome and charming?"  
  
It was VERONICA's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sir Boast-a- lot."  
  
After a short curtsey, VERONICA walked towards Marguerite. "We're going to head back to our campsite for the night. We'll bring you back to the castle in the morning."  
  
Marguerite was still confused as ever as to her whereabouts but was grateful as ever for her saviours so she decided to keep her mouth shut. At least she was with people who made her feel safe.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton pulled back slightly from MARGUERITE. "Are you feeling alright, Marguerite? Maybe you spent too much time in the sun today. It was pretty humid out." He placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever but MARGUERITE swatted his hand away.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm not YOU'RE Marguerite. I come from a different world, obviously, some parallel world of some sorts. You have to believe me."  
  
Still a little reluctant to believe the seemingly temporarily insane Marguerite, he led her to the balcony. "Alright, let's say for some odd reason, I believe you. How did you end up in my world? And where is Marguerite, the one who belongs to this world?"  
  
She bit her lip nervously and her eyes shifted. "Uhm. Well, I was running away from home."  
  
"Why would you…"  
  
"The question is more like, why wouldn't I? I'm being forced to marry a complete stranger! I deserve to live my life how I choose to live it! I'm not going to sit idly by as my life is being planned for me!"  
  
Roxton chuckled softly. "Sounds like something MY Marguerite would say."  
  
"Please. I can't go back. If they find me…" Tears started to form again and Roxton couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a hug. What he couldn't see was the evil smile spreading across her face.  
  
"We'll figure this out. But if you're not from our world, that means that our Marguerite is still out there somewhere." He pulled away from MARGUERITE and started to gather his hat and rifle.  
  
"Where are you going? It's dark out. You'll never be able to find her like this." She pleaded with Roxton.  
  
"But she may be hurt. What if she needs our help? I will not sit here twiddling my thumbs like a bloody idiot while Marguerite is still out there all alone!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about your precious Marguerite. She's fine. But as for you…"  
  
Roxton's eyes widened in horror at the pure look of evil on MARGUERITE'S face. However, he didn't have enough time to ponder on MARGUERITE'S words because suddenly he felt a sharp throbbing pain in his head. Then, the world turned black.  
  
TBC…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm… what do we have here? (?) I'm actually not really sure myself. But that's where my muse decided to take me… eh…. Like I've been saying… I've been struggling with major writer's block for this fic… any suggestions? Who knows… I might get inspired!!! :)  
  
Alright… I seem to have lost a few readers… (or they've decided to become silent… BOO-URNS!…. is my story that boring now?) Ppl.. I love feedback… even if you have nothing to say about my fic…you can just rant about m/r or n/v or TLW in general… or how they should bring back Summerlee and Malone or your opinion of Finn… I don't mind… really, I don't. Just want to hear from ppl who are reading my stuff… ;) Anywho. Thank you to all the ppls who've been following this story and have been faithful reviewers… YOU GUYS ROCK! :)  
  
Click on the purply-blue (or whatever colour it is) button and speak your mind… :)  
  
p.s. Go Leafs! :) sorry… couldn't help myself… LOL!  
  
p.p.s the "Spiderman" movie totally rocked! :) the special effects… WOW! of course Toby Maguire doesn't hurt either… *grin* now I just have to wait for "Episode Two" …WOOHOO!…. I have absolutely no idea where that came from…. I'm prolly still giddy from the thought of watching "Trapped"…. Common… can you really blame me? nope. Didn't think so… LOL! Alright… I'll quit yapping. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Wow! I'm sure taking my time in updating… sorries… I'm not sure why I made the alt-Marguerite evil… it kinda just wormed its way into the fic… ;) and I'll warn you now… ned and veronica were waving their arms wildly for attention.. and once I let them speak up for a second they kinda tossed everyone else off the stage and ran with it… man, they have a life of their own!!! :) I promise I'll try to throw in a bit more m/r laters…  
  
And I'm sure that you'll agree…(or most of you) that "Trapped" was by far one of the BEST episodes I've ever seen!!!! I could watch it over and over and over again and not get sick of it…! It was so sweet!!!! Tho, I gotta admit I was half expecting marguerite to ruin the moment by saying that she didn't love him back or something… but she didn't… YAY! :) and challenger was just plain hilarious…. "you must be my wives!" LOL!!!! Veronica and Finn's reaction were way too funny… I LOVED THAT EPISODE!!!  
  
Thank you becca for taping the ep for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK! :D  
  
Whew. Alright.. I'll get on with the fic… (oh yah… ignore typos, grammar errors and all sorts of other atrocities to the English language… hee hee… I can't even member if I'm using that word correctly! My English teachers would prolly be crying their eyes out….)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they were riding towards the campsite, Marguerite couldn't help but take in her surroundings. She was sure she didn't recognize this part of the plateau. Maybe she was in a shifting alternate plane. With the plateau, Marguerite knew that almost anything was possible. Edward was riding along side her. He turned to see the Lady who was looking a little more than confused and in deep thought.  
  
"Milady, I hope you don't mind my asking, but why were you in these parts of the woods? You are several days away from the castle. I'm surprised that the 'king' didn't send an army of guards to accompany you."  
  
"Edward…" She started hesitantly. Marguerite was having trouble figuring out where she was and feeling unsure of how to respond to Edward. Could she trust him like she trusted Malone and the other explorers?  
  
"What is the matter?" He said with genuine concern.  
  
She shook her head as if she was having an internal struggle on whether to confide in him or not.  
  
"You can trust me, milady. I promise."  
  
"Can we stop for a while?"  
  
"Sure. Let me go ahead and talk to Veronica." Marguerite nodded and Edward sped up to catch up with VERONICA.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Sir Edward. The Lady finally gave you permission to leave her presence? By the way, I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Veronica, why can't you be civilized about this? She has done nothing wrong. Why must you be so…"  
  
"So… what?!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Forget it. Forget I said anything. Look, we're going to stop for a while. We'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
VERONICA'S face dropped slightly but before Edward could notice, she had put up an indifferent face. "Fine. I'm not stopping you. You're entitled to do ANYTHING you want, Edward Malone. What you do isn't any concern of mine." She kicked her heals against the horse and galloped away, leaving Edward to stare at her retreating form with his mouth hanging wide open in shock.  
  
The others rode past him not really wanting to get themselves involved.  
  
"Malone, don't you mind Veronica." George Challenger called behind him to Edward. "She's just in one of her moods. It'll pass. Besides, if I was younger, I wouldn't mind a little privacy with the beautiful lady either."  
  
"Huh? What? Wait a minute. You don't actually think that … It's not even like that. I just…" He stuttered.  
  
"Whatever you say, Malone. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. Before Edward could even begin to reply, Challenger had already sped away.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ma…, Edward?" Marguerite asked as she came up beside him.  
  
"Oh, everything is fine, milady. How about you? How are you doing? I'm sure this doesn't compare to your usual mode of transportation."  
  
"Actually, I'm quite accustomed to riding horses."  
  
He pointed off in the distance, "Um. Why don't we stop by that stream?"  
  
"Lead the way. And by the way, call me Marguerite." She smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Roxton didn't understand why his head was throbbing in pain. He moaned slightly and raised his hand towards the back of his head. *Oh, that smarts.* He inhaled deeply and suddenly felt the urge to throw up. He cringed his face and slowly an image of Challenger hovering above him with some small liquid-filled vile appeared.  
  
"Look. He's coming to." Veronica called out to Malone who was in the kitchen boiling some water.  
  
Roxton struggled to sit up. "Easy there, old boy." Challenger helped Roxton up. "Ned, how's the water? Is the pot of tea ready?"  
  
"Sure thing. Boy Roxton, that sure was some knockout."  
  
"Yeah. What happened?" Veronica went into the kitchen to help Malone.  
  
Roxton rubbed his head again and tried to remember the events that led to him being clobbered in the head. "I'm not exactly sure." His memory was still a little fuzzy.  
  
Malone laughed nervously as he poured the tea. "How come I have a feeling it had to do with an argument between you and Marguerite?"  
  
"One in which YOU were fast becoming a part of…" Her voice was on edge as she waved an accusing finger in his face.  
  
He blushed at the memory. Being the observant reporter that he was, he remembered every single detail of the 'incident'.  
  
"LOOK AT YOU! You even have a stupid goofy grin on your face!" She grabbed the cup of tea from his hands and stormed to Roxton and Challenger. "HERE!" She shoved the cup in Roxton's face and marched to her room.  
  
They both stared at the completely baffled Malone. Finally, Roxton broke the silence and spoke up, "I suggest you go and talk to her, Neddy boy."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Veronica? Can I come in?" He asked quietly, not wanting to upset her even more.  
  
She was sitting on her bed with her back facing him. "Veronica, please. I just want to talk, alright?"  
  
He took her silence as a good thing. At least she wasn't hurling things at him or screaming at him to 'get lost'. He sat beside her and turned his attention to his hands that were neatly folded in his lap.  
  
"Look, I just want to apologize. I mean, Marguerite was acting strange and everything and I didn't realize what was happening till…"  
  
Veronica still didn't acknowledge him. "I should've stopped her advances. I should've done more. I'm sorry, Veronica. If only I did something to stop her. I would never want to hurt you, even if it wasn't intentional."  
  
"Who says you hurt me?" She mumbled.  
  
"Veronica…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Veronica closed her eyes and sighed wearily.  
  
"We're not even like that. Why should you kissing her bother me?"  
  
"Please, will you look at me?" She shook her head.  
  
Malone sighed in frustration. *I can't spend the whole night talking to her back!* Gathering up all his courage he moved to sit in front of her and prepared himself for what he was planning to say. "Veronica, you don't know how much you mean to me. The thought that I did something to cause you any grief cuts me to the core of my being." She turned her head away as tears started to form.  
  
He was not going to give up. Tracing a hand along her cheek he tilted her head to look him in the eye.  
  
"I know you think of me as your friend. Maybe even a best friend. But… but I can't lie anymore to you or to myself. I think I've fallen in love with you, Veronica. No. Scratch that. I know I'm in love with you. I knew it from the minute I first laid eyes on you when you saved my life for the first time. You mean so much more to me than I can even begin to understand. I'd give up all my chances to get off this plateau if it means that we can be together."  
  
By now, Veronica was sobbing. Malone gathered her in his arms and then gently brushed her tears away. As she looked in his eyes, she saw the truth of the words he had spoken. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes that it scared her. She pulled away from his embrace. "Ned…" He looked at her in anticipation. "I can't do this. Please go. I want to be alone."  
  
Malone braved a weak smile and nodded. He got up and started to walk out of her room. But before he walked out he stalled. He wanted to turn around and say something, do something, anything. But she had made it clear that she didn't feel the same way. Defeated, he dragged his feet to his room. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Veronica heard him stop before he reached the doorway. Every bone in her body cried out for her to grab him and tell him she felt the same way too. That she loved him so much that it hurt. But fear had stopped her. Fear that she didn't know what to do next. Fear that he would eventually leave her. Fear that they would ruin their friendship. But most of all she feared that it would work out perfectly and she would never want to leave his side, even if that meant leaving the plateau without her parents. And she had given into her fear. As soon as she heard him leave she, flopped herself against her bed and cried into her pillow, hoping that it would muffle her strangled sobs.  
  
TBC…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kays… I've noticed that most of my chapters are fillers…. Is it possible to have a story where most of the fic is filler with little plot?! :) anywho…. I love to hear what you have to say!!! So you see that purply button down there???? Click on it and review!!!!!  
  
Yah that one down there  
  
||  
  
||  
  
\/ 


	10. author's notes

Hellos!  
  
Well. I've decided after a bit of a struggle to take a much needed break from this story. I haven't given up on it… I'm just hoping some time away from it will help me to find inspiration I need to continue it.  
  
Just wanted to give a big thanx to those who've stuck by this slowly dying fic. Hopefully my muse will come back.  
  
But… until then… insert shameless plug here Go read my newest fic "A Mis- Match Made in Heaven?" !!! please? It's an alt-u fic… but I still think it's worth the read… (which I usually don't say about my work) Definite M/R stuff… and N/V is always thrown in for good measure…  
  
but yes… have no fear loyal readers (if I forgot to mention it… I luv ya'll!) …in the words of the Terminator… I'LL BE BACK! :) 


End file.
